headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Rider: Speed Demons
"Speed Demons" is the seventeenth episode of season two of the TV action series Knight Rider and is the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bruce Seth Green with a script written by Tom Greene and Janis Hendler. It first aired on NBC on Friday, February 12th, 1984 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Michael Knight investigates the death of a motorcycle racer who died during a charity event. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc five of the Knight Rider: Season Two DVD collection by Universal Studios and disc eleven of the Knight Rider: The Complete Collection DVD set. * This episode is production code number: 57837. * Production on this episode began on December 21st, 1983. Principal filming concluded on December 30th. Knight Rider Archives; "Speed Demons" * This episode was re-broadcast on June 10th, 1984. Knight Rider Archives; "Speed Demons" * This is the first work in the science fiction genre for director Bruce Seth Green. It is also his only work on the Knight Rider television series. * This is the fourth episode of Knight Rider co-written by Tom Greene. It is his thirty-first episode as a producer. * This is the fourth episode of Knight Rider co-written by Janis Hendler. * Actress Christine De Lisle is credited as Christine DeLisle in this episode. * This is the thirty-ninth appearance of actor David Hasselhoff in the role of Michael Knight. * This is the thirty-ninth appearance of actor Edward Mulhare in the role of Devon Miles. * This is the sixteenth appearance of actress Rebecca Holden in the role of April Curtis. * In this episode, we learn that Devon Miles used to be a motorcycle enthusiast and was quite the motocross racer during his "rough and tumble" years. He is seen riding a motorcycle and popping a wheelie at the end of the episode. * Actor Richard Basehart is uncredited in this episode as the voice of the opening narrator. * Actor William Daniels is uncredited as the voice of K.I.T.T. in this episode. * Script writer Janis Hendler also worked as a script consultant on this episode. * This is John Macchia's fifth appearance in a television episode. It is his second appearance in a sci-fi/action project. * This is Lydia Cornell's fourth appearance in a television episode. It is her first work in a sci-fi/action project. Lydia will go on to play the role of Sara Rush in the sitcom series Too Close for Comfort. * Actor Kurt Fuller, who has a minor role as a news crew cameraman in this episode, will go on to play Doctor Dale Easter on the TV series Timecop. * The character of Sabrina Curtis is the only one who uses the term "Speed Demons" in this episode. * This is the first episode featuring K.I.T.T. with high-traction drop-drowns, which makes it easier to drive and maneuver across uneven surfaces such as mud pits. * The motorcycle that Kelly Travis rides is a 1983 Honda XR 350 R. Knight Rider Archives; "Speed Demons" Allusions * "Speed Demon" refers to an individual who likes to drive really fast and pays little mind to posted speed limits or safety hazards. * While speaking about his marketing accomplishments, Lee Carstairs brags about how he has only sold 10,000 less t-shirts than E.T. Michael quips that E.T. couldn't even ride a bike. This is a reference to the alien character from the 1982 sci-fi family film, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial. In the film, E.T.'s human companion, Elliott, rides a bicycle with E.T. in a basket in the front of the bike. * Reporter Darlena Webster makes a pun about Quasi-motocross. She is referencing Quasimodo, who is the hunchbacked protagonist featured in the 1831 Victor Hugo story, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Bloopers * In the scene immediately following where Michael learns how Danny Duvall's motorcycle was sabotaged, he offloads K.I.T.T. from the truck, drives for a bit then stops. As he is getting out of the car, the arm of a production crew member can be seen reaching out from the driver-side back seat. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Speed Demons" at the Knight Rider Wiki References Keywords 1980s; Artificial intelligence; Automobile; California; Enhanced vehicle; Motorcycle; Reporter ---- Category:Knight Rider/Episodes Category:Knight Rider (1982)/Episodes Category:Knight Rider (1982)/Season 2 episodes Category:1984/Episodes Category:February, 1984/Episodes